Aquí y Allá
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Una mañana Akane se despierta y encuentra su casa vacía, sus compañeros de clase desaparecidos y un barrio lleno de extraños. Todo parece igual, pero todo es diferente. ¿Dónde está su familia? ¿Dónde está Ranma? ¿Y quién es la mujer que está en su casa?


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Pero si lo fuese muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta una historia surgida por el reto fan-art**

 **Por: Aoi Fhrey**

 **.**

 **Aquí y Allá**

 **,**

* * *

Cálido.

Esa fue la primera sensación de Akane al despertar esa mañana, pero no solo era por la tibieza de las mantas que la cubrían en su habitación. Era una sensación más familiar y al mismo tiempo reconfortante, más similar a la de una bebida cálida en casa tras estar bajo la lluvia en la calle o la comodidad de cambiar tus zapatos de calle por las mullidas y cálidas pantuflas de conejito que sólo usas en casa. La joven tenía la vaga sensación de un mal sueño en el fondo de su mente, pero la tibia comodidad alejaba todo mal pensamiento.

Una rápida mirada hacia el reloj en su pared le confirmó a la menor de los Tendo que era tiempo de levantarse para su carrera matutina. En la planta baja se escuchaban los ocasionales y rutinarios sonidos de su hermana mayor en la cocina, pero fuera de ello la casa aún estaba en silencio. Con un impulso rápido Akane se puso en pie para iniciar su propia rutina.

Casi para salir a su carrera Akane notó de pasada la figura de su hermana en la cocina, por un momento la joven creyó ver un poco más alta a su hermana mayor pero no le dio importancia.

—Regreso en un rato.

La respuesta le llegó amortiguada por su salida.

—Ten cuidado.

Un par de ojos marrones observan con alegría desde la entrada principal a la joven mientras inicia sus ejercicios.

* * *

Akane dejaba vagar su mente durante su carrera, una parte para sus actividades del club de la escuela, otra parte para su examen de matemáticas del tercer periodo y una más para tratar de llegar a tiempo a clases, esta última era la más difícil por culpa de su baka.

 _Ranma._

Pensar en su prometido le trajo un pequeño dolor en el pecho que no supo explicar, este era su momento del día para pensar libremente en su prometido. Era cuando podía fantasear sin negaciones sobre el chico de la trenza ya fuera sobre sus ojos color tormenta, su figura ágil y musculosa o sobre cuál rasgo heredarían sus futuros hijos. Era su momento libre de amazonas, chefs, o rosas negras. Pero ese día esa pequeña molestia en su pecho no la dejó vagar en sus fantasías con su prometido. Culpando al frío la menor de las Tendo dejó vagar su mente de nuevo hacia asuntos más mundanos.

El sol alejaba el frío matinal y con ello Akane pudo notar un detalle curioso en su recorrido. Las calles estaban mucho más limpias que de costumbre y todas las casas parecían… ¿Nuevas? ¿Lavadas? ¿Recién pintadas? No, no solo eran las casas, todas las cosas a su alrededor parecían más claras, limpias y brillantes. Como si se vieran por un vidrio impecable. Una miradita a su ropa deportiva le reveló a la joven de cabello corto que las prendas se veían brillantes y se sentían como si fuesen nuevas.

«La marca de jabón que usa Kasumi debe ser un sueño si deja estos viejos trapos viéndose así» Pensó Akane mientras aceleraba un poco su carrera.

 **oOo**

Al regresar Akane notó el primer detalle fuera de lugar en su casa. El silencio. Nada de las peleas habituales de Ranma y su padre. Seguramente el combate se movió fuera del jardín y a la hora del desayuno tendría a una pelirroja enfurruñada y el olor a panda húmedo como complementos de su comida.

—El baño está libre—le gritó Akane a su hermana Nabiki, pero no tuvo respuesta. Seguramente ella estaba aún peleando por dejar sus tibias sábanas.

En lugar de las habituales peleas y locuras el desayuno de Akane fue un asunto tranquilo. La comida estaba tan deliciosa como siempre pero ella comió sola. Una pequeña nota de Kasumi le indicaba que tenía que salir temprano por algunas compras. Era muy extraño que Ranma se saltara cualquier comida. Si el bobo no estaba peleando seguramente seguía roncando en su futón así que Akane fue a despertar al dormilón con el delicado toque de siempre:

—¡Despier…!

El balde de agua y el grito de la joven se interrumpieron de golpe al darse cuenta que la habitación de su prometido estaba vacía. Bueno, ambos futones estaban sin arreglar y las mantas aún tibias pero de su prometido o del tío no había rastro.

La pequeña incomodidad en el pecho de la joven creció un poco. A ella le gustaba ir siempre en compañía de su prometido aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Bueno, seguramente lo encontraría con sus tontas peleas en la escuela.

El pequeño reloj en su pulsera le advirtió de problemas más urgentes.

«Es tarde»

De camino a la escuela la confusión de Akane fue en aumento al observar algunos autos. Todos parecían nuevos, incluso los modelos más antiguos se veían en perfecta forma pero no solo eso, la gente a la que pudo ver parecía más atenta, más sonriente entre sí y todos tenían un andar ligero como su fuesen artistas marciales entrenados y no solo amas de casa y comerciantes normales. La misma Akane falló en notar que sus propios pasos tenían un ritmo más ligero y elegante su ropa pese a ser el uniforme estándar se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si fuese hecha a medida.

«No importa» Pensó Akane con calma. Todo sería la cómoda locura de siempre al llegar a la escuela.

 **oOo**

—Hello, my beautiful students! Are you ready for a new day?

Akane se quedó muda. Las palabras no eran lo extraño, pero la persona quien las decía sí.

En lugar del robusto y excéntrico director Kuno una mujer con camisa rosa y flores blancas les daba la bienvenida a los estudiantes en la entrada de la preparatoria Furinkan. Era una mujer joven quizá de unos 28 años o menos. Tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta, ojos negros y alegres y una sonrisa amable para todos los estudiantes. Y a diferencia de las miradas de asco y fastidio que recibía el director Kuno todos los estudiantes le devolvían a la mujer un gesto amable o de respeto.

Un tiempo después la joven se quedó sola en la entrada principal y la mujer con camisa floreada la notó.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien querida? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La mujer sonaba genuinamente preocupada por lo que Akane respondió sin pensar.

—¿Es nuestra nueva directora?

—Oh no querida, ya llevo un tiempo en este empleo.

—Pero se ve tan joven… murmuró Akane tratando de dar sentido a lo que pasaba.

—Gracias por el elogio cutie. Ahora que recuerdo te asignaron al salón 2-A mientras te ajustas a los profesores. ¡Ve! la campana está por sonar.

Akane suspiró con cansancio, pero dió una corta reverencia a la mujer. No era la primera vez que la cambiaban de salón de clases en un vano intento por disminuir la locura. No podría buscar a Ranma sino hasta la hora del almuerzo.

O hasta que algo estallara en la escuela y las clases fueran suspendidas.

—Bien. Gracias por avisarme... emm

—No problem. Hurry up!

 **oOo**

Las clases fueron un asunto familiar y desconocido a la vez. Akane no pudo reconocer a ninguno de sus compañeros de clase en la nueva aula, nadie le hizo preguntas o le pidieron presentarse, como si fuese ya una más. Los maestros fueron desconocidos para ella también, pero en cada clase ella estaba en la lista de asistencia. Esa fue la parte incómoda, lo peculiar fueron las clases en sí, cada profesor tenía una dedicación y una pasión en lo que enseñaba que las hicieron divertidas y desafiantes. La joven de cabello corto casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo extraño del asunto, mientras reía y tomaba copiosas notas de lo explicado en clase.

Sin embargo casi esperaba los cocos explosivos y a su prometido en cualquier momento.

El almuerzo fue peculiar a su manera. Por sus prisas al salir de casa olvidó su comida pero el pan que compró en la cafetería parecía casi recién preparado.

Demasiado bueno.

Akane se asustó un poco al no encontrar a su hermana por ninguna parte. Nadie parecía saber de la reina de hielo. Tampoco encontró a Yuka o Sayuri y ya que no hubo derrumbes o un estrafalario artista marcial no había rastro de Ranma.

La joven de cabello corto debería estar más asustada, más preocupada y en busca de respuestas pero eso no sucedía. Pese a que todo lo que la rodeaba estaba _mal_ , bueno no mal, pero si de alguna manera _incorrecto_ ella no sentía estar en problemas.

De camino a su casa Akane consideró las opciones a este asunto. ¿Un hechizo? ¿Algún Kami enojado? ¿Realidad alterna? ¿Un sueño? ¿Un demonio?

Esa última posibilidad le provocó una risa a Akane, algo en su interior le decía que nada malvado tenía que ver con ese asunto. No podía explicar cómo estaba segura de eso, solo podía sentirlo así.

A muy poca distancia para llegar a su casa un detalle llamó la atención de Akane.

Muy cerca de su casa, en lugar de uno de sus vecinos más antiguos estaba una persona diferente. Eso no era lo extraño, el anciano que limpiaba la calle tenía un cucharón de madera igual al de su vecina la señora Umino. A su baka le gustaba llamar a esa mujer: _la veterana del cucharón_ ya que de alguna manera siempre lograba salpicarlo con agua al pasar. El hombre se detuvo un momento para saludar a Akane con la mano antes de volver a su labor.

Akane conocía a ese hombre, pero no era posible. Simplemente no podía ser el señor Noda.

Con su calma olvidada por completo la joven de cabello cortó corrió directo a su casa llamando a gritos a todos sus ocupantes.

—¡Papá! ¡Nabiki! ¡Kasumi! ¡Tío Genma! ¡Tía Nodoka! ¡Maestro Happosai!

La joven perdió la compostura que tenía cuando nadie le respondió. Buscó por todos los lugares posibles pero su casa estaba vacía. Por último justo frente al estanque Koi Akane gritó el nombre de la persona más importante para ella.

—¡RANMA!

—No está aquí aún Akane.

Akane se quedó en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos al reconocer la voz. Era un tono de voz que recordaba bien y que nunca creyó poder escuchar de nuevo. La joven giró muy lentamente y contempló a la persona frente a ella. Cada detalle de su ropa, de su postura, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, todo lo bebió con su mirada la joven hasta saciarse y dijo:

—¿Mamá?

La mujer sólo asintió con la cabeza, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas apenas contenidas. Ella extendió los brazos y Akane se lanzó en un furioso abrazo.

—¡Mamita! ¡Mamita!

Cálida.

Fue la misma sensación que tuvo Akane al despertar pero mucho más intensa. Ambas mujeres reían y lloraban a la vez, ambas se acariciaban el rostro en un gesto íntimo y familiar.

Luego de un tiempo las dos estaban lo suficientemente repuestas como para hablar y decidieron beber un té. La mujer mayor miraba a la joven esperando a que ella hablara.

—Ya casi no recordaba tu cara mamá—dijo Akane y luego añadió—: Pero luego de este sueño no creo que la olvide nunca más.

—Akane…—trató de decir su madre, pero la joven la interrumpió.

—¡Es un sueño! Eso explica porque la escuela fue tan agradable, aunque algo rara.

—Akane…

—Incluso la comida de la cafetería era buena y no tuve que pelear por ella—dijo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro pero la voz ligeramente tensa.

—¿Te gustaría ver un truco de magia?—dijo la mujer cambiando por completo el tema para alivio de la joven.

—¿Un truco? ¿Como un conejo y un sombrero?

La cristalina risa de la mujer calmó un poco a Akane.

—No, no se necesita un conejo, pero te gustará. Acompáñame, vamos fuera.

 **oOo**

El paseo resultó ser una salida para comprar verduras, toda la comida parecía salida directamente de una fotografía. Akane descubrió que donde Kasumi ganaba descuentos usando sonrisas su madre usaba una feroz negociación estilo Nabiki. Y se preguntó si su memoria llenaba los espacios vacíos sobre la forma de actuar de su madre en este sueño.

—Mira en ese aparador querida.

Akane se aproximó a la ventana donde se exhibían chocolates de todos tamaños y formas, pero eso no era lo extraño sino el reflejo en el vidrio. Era la misma ropa, el mismo rostro incluso al agitar la mano el reflejo copiaba las acciones pero la imagen de Akane tenía el cabello largo. La joven pasó la mano por el espacio donde su reflejo tocaba su cabello y pudo sentirlo.

—Ahora cierra tus ojos.

Akane obedeció.

—Ábrelos de nuevo.

La joven se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que su reflejo ahora tenía el cabello corto y era ella quien tenía el cabello largo.

Justo como en antes de conocer a Ranma.

 _Ranma._

No, aún con el cabello largo no era de la misma manera. Ella no era la misma persona y con una chispa de inspiración Akane tuvo una idea. Sujetando su nuevo cabello le habló a su madre.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?

Con movimientos lentos Akane fue mostrando lo que quería lograr con su cabello. Momentos después unas manos frescas y agradables fueron formando un patrón en el cabello de la joven. Hasta que finalmente quedó terminado.

Akane lucía una trenza similar a la de su prometido. El gesto podría parecer infantil pero le ayudó a centrarse en para obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. Con voz seria Akane preguntó:

—¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Es un secuestro? ¿Magia? ¿Por qué te vez igual que mi mamá?

La mujer mayor miró a Akane desconcertada por un momento antes de comenzar a reír. No era un gesto de burla en lo absoluto era una risa honesta y limpia. Akane se sintió por un momento como si se hubiese puesto una chamarra al revés y preguntara dónde le habían ocultado el cierre a la prenda de vestir.

—Estamos en el distrito especial de Nerima por supuesto—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y añadió—: debes tener una buena colección de historias si crees que esto es algún tipo de secuestro o truco de magia. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, creo que lo sabes desde que salimos de casa querida, pero lo diré de todas maneras si eso te ayuda a ganar balance. Yo soy Kimiko Tendo, esposa de Soun Tendo y madre de tres maravillosas niñas. Soy yo Akane, tu mamá.

Akane retrocedió sintiendo su corazón partido por la alegría y el miedo. Ella esperaba que la verdad se revelara por fin, que fuera una de tantas locuras pero esto era… simplemente no podía ser.

—No puedes ser mi madre. Porque ella está…

—¿Muerta? —preguntó con voz suave Kimiko.

Akane simplemente asintió porque las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Kimiko continuó:

—Te aseguro que estoy bastante viva Akane. Un pequeño gruñido interrumpió las palabras de la mujer.—Viva y con un poco de hambre por lo que parece.

—Pero tú moriste cuando yo era muy pequeña. ¡No puedes decirme que no te perdí! ¡Que no te fuiste!

—No me fui a ninguna parte pequeña, simplemente «desperté». Y he estado esperando por un tiempo.

—¿Has vivido en una copia de mi casa durante años?

Con esta pregunta fue la cara de Kimiko la que lució confundida.

—¿Años? Para mí solo han pasado tres semanas desde que desperté. Supongo que el tiempo pasa diferente de este lado.

—Moriste—corrigió Akane.

—No Akane. Desperté. Nada de efectos especiales o sobrenaturales solo desperté en mi cama en mi casa. Nuestra casa querida—dijo Kimiko, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro en un gesto idéntico al de Kasumi y añadió—:Kyone Kuno lo llamaría saltar de la escuela básica a la escuela secundaria. Ella es quien se la pasa pensando en lo que es: «aquí». Yo solo lo disfruto, porque se pueden hacer muchas más cosas aquí que del otro lado. Justo como el truco que te acabo de mostrar con tu cabello. Con esto la mujer cambió de edad hasta ser casi una gemela de Kasumi y luego regresó a su edad normal.

Akane ignoró el cambio de edad de la mujer y le preguntó con voz pausada.

—Pero ¡¿Y mi papá?! ¿Y mis hermanas? ¿Y Ranma?

Akane se imaginó a su padre consumiéndose de tristeza, a sus hermanas llorando y a su dulce baka sufrir. Con un poco de cautela se obligó a si misma a recordar qué sucedió antes de «despertar». La batalla con el dios fénix, ella sin poder moverse ni hablar, la voz de Ranma y luego nada. Akane no pudo recordar el final de la pelea ni quién había ganado. De algún modo todo había terminado. Por fin pudo poner nombre a ese dolor en su pecho que no la abandonaba, era por causa de Ranma.

«Pobrecito mío, espero que esté bien, o al menos mejor que yo» Pensó la joven con tristeza. Al ver su melancólica expresión Kimiko añadió:

—Ellos aún están «en clases de primaria» pequeña. O en «el otro lado» si prefieres llamarlo así. Pero todos nos volveremos a encontrar «para las clases de secundaria». Para compartir, para aprender, para pelear, para amar y mucho más. La espera es mucho más breve de lo que te puedas imaginar. Mientras tanto existen muchas cosas por descubrir «aquí» ya le quitaron las rueditas entrenadoras a nuestras «bicicletas» y varios «imposibles» son una realidad. Aunque falta un tiempo para que podamos saltar para usar una «motocicleta».

—No te entiendo mamá…

—Te contaré todo lo que quieras y más Akane—dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa y luego añadió con un guiño de ojo—:tú también debes tener buenas historias para mí, sobretodo de ese tal Ranma que llamabas con tanta pasión.

Akane se sonrojó un poco, pero con una extraña paz en su pecho descubrió que ya no le avergonzaba hablar de su baka o sus sentimientos como antes. Todo lo contrario.

—Claro mamá, te contaré todo sobre mi prometido Ranma Saotome.

Fue el turno de Kimiko para sonrojarse.

—¿Prometido? Pero eres tan joven para un compromiso de matrimonio—Luego una chispa la iluminó— eso fue cosa de mi baka Soun ¿Verdad?

Akane sonrió al descubrir que el «amoroso apodo» era cosa de familia.

—Oh sí, fue cosa de papá y al inicio tanto Ranma como yo estábamos luchando contra el compromiso. Pero luego de un tiempo…

¡AKANE!

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron desmesuradamente. Incluso «aquí» ella reconocería esa voz. Akane se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

¡AKANE!

El sonido era más fuerte y la joven corrió. Pero no avanzó mucho hasta reconocer la camisa de seda china. Fue una loca y maravillosa carrera para los dos.

—¡Ranma!

—¡Akane!

—¡Ranma!

—¡Akane!

Ambos chocaron justo en mitad de la calle en un fiero abrazo. La mayoría de los residentes sonrió al ver la escena, otros aplaudieron. Era algo común, pero hermoso ver esos reencuentros.

Kimiko llegó poco después para ser testigo de una escena que le provocaría lágrimas de alegría.

Su pequeña sujetó con ambas manos el rostro del joven con camisa china… y lo besó.

Ambos se encontraron fundiéndose en esa caricia íntima cuando poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo, se volvieron más y más transparentes hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

Kimiko estaba confundida por la escena, hasta que una voz la hizo girar.

—El chico viajó hasta aquí solo por ella.

—¿A qué te refieres Kyone?—preguntó Kimiko.

—Sucede en ocasiones, dos presencias están tan vinculadas que ni el «salto» les impide encontrarse.

—¿El chico la llevó de regreso? ¿Eso es posible siquiera?

—Bueno, me pareció que tu hija no estaba del todo «aquí» durante las clases. Puede que solo pasaran unos momentos en el otro lado, solo los superiores saben bien cómo funciona el paso del tiempo en ambos lados. En todo caso felicidades Kimi-chan tu hija sigue viva allá y es muy posible que ese par regrese con varios hijos y nietos siguiendo sus pasos.

—Eso suena bien para mi Kyo-chan, además pude ver a mi pequeñita convertida en una hermosa rosa, fue un buen día—dijo la mujer limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas y luego añadió al mirar sus compras—: ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer?

La mujer de cabello negro sonrió.

—Por supuesto, reunir la cocina de los Tendo y el vino de los Kuno siempre es un buen plan querida.

Con esto dicho ambas mujeres caminaron una junto a la otra con rumbo a la residencia Tendo.

—Los profesores me contaron un par de cosas de tu niña… Akane es todo un caramelito.

—¿En verdad? Cuenta, cuenta.

Ambas mujeres continuaron caminando por la calle y sus siluetas se hacen más y más pequeñas. En un momento ambas se detienen, dan media vuelta y con un gesto de manos las dos dicen:

—¡Hasta luego!

 **FIN**

 **Notas:**

El tema de la muerte y lo que ocurre después es complicado sin importar de qué forma se le enfoque, pero decidí usar este reto para escribir algo diferente.

Se han escrito océanos de palabras de lo que ocurre del otro lado, tanto del infierno como del cielo. Cada sistema de creencias sostiene sus conceptos y no pretendo indicar nada mas allá de un relato de ficción.

He abusado sin piedad de las comillas en este relato, pero existen muchas ideas en las cuales no es posible usar un concepto exacto. Por ello me disculpo.

Aclarado ese punto tengo que decir que: Sí, Akane estaba muerta y esto ocurre durante la batalla final con el dios fénix. El más allá es una versión 2.0 de lo que ocurre en este mundo, nada de alas, ni arpas, ni ocio ininterrumpido solo otra vida por vivir con menos limitaciones físicas que este aquí. Sí, el esposo de la veterana del cucharón es la primera persona que Akane reconoce, pero antes de eso ella se encontró con la madre de Kodachi y Tatewaki que en este fic se llama Kyone. Un personaje totalmente olvidado por el canon.

En la primera versión de este fic tanto Ranma como Akane mueren y se quedan en el «otro lado» viviendo con Kimiko, pero eso anula la boda sin mencionar que sus muertes matarían de tristeza a Soun, Genma y Nodoka.

Para terminar esta versión «del más allá» tiene algunas ideas románticas sobre el asunto. Maestros que disfrutan su trabajo y lo hacen bien, comidas sencillas pero agradables, personas realmente felices con lo que hacen día a día, una ciudad limpia y autos normales que se conducen como recién salidos de la agencia. Como mencionaba, una versión 2.0 de este «aquí» no exento de problemas pero sí un poco mejor. Es todo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
